I.V. support stands are often used in hospitals and the like for supporting intravenous fluids containers or other equipment. Such support stands generally include an upright post and may have one or more arms at the upper end of the post to which bags or bottles containing intravenous fluids can be mounted. In some cases the post is used to support other equipment such as patient monitoring equipment, fluid pumps and the like. The post is in some cases carried on a base having ground engaging wheels. In other cases the post can be operatively connected to a support structure such as a trolley, bed, wheel chair or the like.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a support stand which provides inter alia versatility in operation.
Support stands according to some aspects of the invention may be adapted for use with the coupling assembly described in Australian Patent No. 753375 (200131436). The contents of Australian Patent No. 753375 (200131436) are incorporated herein by cross reference.
The present invention is concerned with an improvement to the apparatus previously described.